1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device comprising multiple electronic modules, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of providing efficient data and control signal transmission between the electronic modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital recorders, personal digital assists (PDAs), or personal computers, are made up of an increasing amount of electronic modules, such as image modules, storage devices, display units, or others. Thus, integration of the various electronic modules has become a key issue for design of the highly integrated electronic devices.
FIG. 1 shows conventional data transmission between two electronic modules in a handheld device. A mobile phone 100 comprises a transmitter 102, a baseband chip 104, and a receiver 106. The baseband chip 104 comprises a transmitter controller 108, a first-in-first-out (FIFO) buffer 110, and a receiver controller 112. The transmitter 102 transmits data and control signals to the baseband chip 104 via the transmitter controller 108, and then the baseband chip 104 stores the data in the FIFO buffer 110. Finally, the baseband chip 104 transmits the stored data to the receiver 106 via the receiver controller 112. One disadvantage of conventional data transmission is that excessive processing resources are consumed when the data is moved from one module to another in the handheld device, such as computing capacity, buffer storage and protocol handling of different interface controllers. Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method for signal transmission between various types of electronic modules.